The One?
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: David is alive and managed to get away from the house that claimed his brothers lives but with the help of a brown haired female vampire. David's life is about to be turned upside down as the race to bring his brothers back begins David/OC


i do not own the lost boys TT_TT

this set after the first film and the second one just doesn't exist.

* * *

A passed out David stood there, antlers holding up his limp body. He slowly opened his eyes not believing that he was alive, his head still hung he heard no movement in the house. Another tear seemed to escape from his eyes slowly dancing down his face as the realization hit him hard that his brothers were dead.

At hearing clapping his head snapped up but he winced at the action. He looked over to the sofa in front of him to see a girl smoking. For the slightest moment he forgot about the pain, paying more attention to what she looked like.

She had long brown wavy hair, ice blue eyes that were outlined in black eyeliner and full red lips, his eyes moved over her smooth pale skin, she looked curvy but slim. She was hearing tight leather pants that caressed her legs as one was folded over the other, a purple tank top that cut off at her belly button.

His eyes spotted two tattoos one on her wrist, it was a block star and the other was a dead rose with blood on the thorns that was placed on her right hip. He eyes wondered to her face, a smirk graced her face making her look sexier as she pulled the lit cigarette to her lips.

He was snapped out of his daze by the beauty clearing her throat when the pain that he had forgotten mere minutes ago came back full force making him unwillingly wince.

MY POV

I smirked at David as he winced in pain, it amused me just watching him according to my sister he was the arrogant and stubborn one.

"Carful" I said removing the cancer stick from my lips, it's not like I'm going to die anytime soon.

He slowly pulled himself from the antlers trying not to scream in pain as his eyes watered. Sighing I walked over to him and quickly yanked them out of him making him collapse to the floor as his wound slowly healed.

I had two choices leave him or help him get out of the house before the people got back. Picking up his right arm I slung it over my shoulders, standing him up, once upright I cut my wrist so he could drink making his wounds heal faster. I forced my wrist away from him once he was healed fully; I grabbed his hand in mine and walked out of the house. He started towards the cave until I pulled him in the other direction, making him growl at me. When we both reached the abandoned house that I had been living in I dropped his hand turning to face him.

"I know what and who you are, I know the pain you are feeling but I can help you. That is, if you're willing to let me help" I said smirking at him.

"You know nothing of the pain I'm feeling" he spat at me making me growl at him. Anger flooded me as I pinned him against the wall.

"I know everything" I growled into his face pinning him harder before letting him go and walk away. Before I could reach my room David grabbed my arm, spinning me around, I fell into his chest.

"Tell me" he said a little more of a demand then a question. I sighed then leaned into his chest as his arms wrapped them selves around me.

"I was the leader of my little group of vampires just like you, I wasn't that head vampire. She was like a deranged mother to us" I stopped feeling him hug me tighter to himself.

"My sister knew nothing of what I was until she followed me when I went to feed with my gang. I had to turn her seeing as she knew so we tricked her into drinking the heads blood" I sighed

"I hated her; she tried to talk everyone out of being a vampire. Hell she even tried to take my mate from me" when the words had escaped my mouth he went tense.

"When she found the chance she got some stupid kid to fall for her and she got him and his friends to kill off my friends and my love" a tear escaped from my eyes running down my cheek as images of my loved ones burning to death engraved into my mind. I felt him tighten his grip on my moving his head into my hair.

"How did they…" he trailed off but I still knew what he was asking.

"they were tied to poles when the sun was coming out I was standing at the door looking out at them and I couldn't do anything but watch" I said in a pained voice as the images flicked in front of my closed eyes like a silent film. I pulled away from him while clearing my throat.

"I know everything because star is my sister and I can help you bring your brothers back and I have some revenge up my sleeve for star" I said with a smirk walking to my room leaving a shocked David rooted to the spot.


End file.
